Androgynes
by Nemeris
Summary: Un soir. Le pire de ma vie. Il m'avait littéralement enlevée. Arrachée à ma famille. Depuis cette visite, je n'étais pas ressortit de ce château. Il me faisait peur. Avec ses yeux rouge, sa froideur de glace, sa vitesse et force affolante. Mais le pire, c'est que je l'aimais. Mais c'est trop tard. Je suis partie et ai tout gâché. Il me manque… Je l'aime...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Allongée sur le grand lit aux tentures rouge sang, je profitais des rares moments où il était absent pour dormir. Fermant les yeux, laissant mes songes m'envahir.

 _Du feu, des hurlements, des yeux rouges. Mes parents qui hurlaient mon prénom, de l'extérieur de la maison. Moi, les jambes emprisonnées sous une poutre de ma chambre. Du sang s'écoulait de mon front, de mon nez, de ma lèvre. Incapable de me relever, de bouger, de hurler. Je paniquais, sentant doucement mon cœur ralentir. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas encore plus épouvantable, revoir le bel inconnu, ses yeux si intrigants, sa peau si pâle, si semblable à la mienne. Ses mains passer sous mon dos, dégager la poutre d'un coup de pied, les flammes se rapprocher, lui lécher la peau. Frissonnante de peur, de froid quand il mis sa deuxième main sous mes genoux. Il me souleva, je gémis de douleur. C'est lèvres bougeaient, mais aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à mes oreilles. Je sentis mes paupières se fermer, mais entendit quand même les dernières paroles qu'il m'adressa._

 _-Je ne te ferais jamais de mal._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, le corps en sueur, les yeux remplit des larmes que je versais dans mon sommeil.

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar?

Je ne répondis pas, je ne l'ai jamais fais, me contentant de le regarder, la peur me paralysant, comme à chaque fois qu'il était près de moi.

Il soupira et me tendit un verre d'eau. Je le pris et but lentement, l'observant entre mes cils.

Je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Jane, j'ai 17 ans, je suis blonde platine et j'ai les yeux verts. Plutôt grande et fine, je faisais un peu plus vieille que mon âge. Je suis dans le château des Volturi, rois du monde vampirique depuis maintenant 8 mois, 1 semaine, 4 jours et 5 heures. Alec Volturi est le bel inconnu de mon rêve. Un jeune homme que j'avais rencontré quelques jours avant qu'il ne m'enlève, lors d'une sortie entre amis. Nos regards s'étaient croisés une fois et depuis il hantait mes pensées. Ce que vous avez vu dans mon rêve est le pire jour de ma vie. Profitant de l'incendie de la maison de mes parents, il m'a emmenée ici. M'arrachant à mon frère, ma sœur, mon père, ma mère, ma vie. Il m'a directement emmenée devant les Rois, où j'appris que cette infâme monstre était mon âme-sœur. À la suite de cette aveu, j'avais tentée par trois fois de mettre fin à mes jours, mais échouant à chaque fois. La première fois, j'avais essayée de me noyer dans la baignoire, mais il m'avait repêchée avant même que je perde mon souffle. La seconde fois, j'ai avalée des tonnes de médicaments, mais quand il m'a trouvée inanimée dans la chambre, il me les a fait recracher en me faisant boire son propre sang, qu'inconsciemment, j'ai revomis. La troisième fois, je me suis ouvert les veines, mais il a léché la plaie, et à cause de sa salive de vampire, ma peau et ce qu'il y avait en dessous s'était refermés. À chaque fois, il entrait dans une colère noire, ne me laissant plus seule un petit instant, même quand je prenais ma douche, il était là, à me surveiller. Quand il ne pouvait pas, il demandait à un de ses amis de rester dans la chambre. Ils ne me parlait jamais, Alec non plus d'ailleurs. Ce dernier avait essayé de me faire plaisir, il m'avait offert des livres, du maquillages, des bijoux, et même des vêtements. Mais j'avais toujours peur. Parfois, je devais allez voir les Rois. Je devais donc m'habiller, me maquiller. J'avais essayée de me laisser mourir de faim, mais Alec l'avait remarqué, il depuis, il me forçait à me nourrir matin, midi et soir, devant lui. Je ne sortais jamais de la chambre, sauf pour les visites, environ 2 fois par mois, et je ne sortais pas du château. M'enfuir étais aussi impossible qu'inutile, leur traqueur m'aurait vite retrouvée. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de passer ma vie ici, confinée entre ces murs. Je finirais par devenir folle.

Félix avait apparemment été désigné comme baby-sitter aujourd'hui, il était assis à côté de la porte, un livre dans les mains. Je me recouchais sur le lit, je voulais prendre une douche mais Alec était le seul autorisé à me voir nue et que j'y aille seule était impensable. Je plongeais mon nez dans l'oreiller, cherchant son odeur. Malgré que je le déteste, son odeur était la seule à me calmer de mes crises d'angoisse. Quelle hérésie du sort. Je fermais les yeux et le visage de mon frère s'imprima sous mes paupières. Vint ensuite celui de ma sœur, puis de ma mère, mon père, et enfin de mes deux meilleurs amis. Mon cœur se serra. Ils me manquaient tellement. La porte s'ouvrit et Félix s'en alla, remplacé par Lui.

-Je peux aller prendre une douche?

Il hochât la tête. Je pris mon pyjama sur la chaise et entrais dans la salle de bain. Il y était déjà, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. J'enlevais le T-shirt qu'il m'avait prêté et ôtait mes sous-vêtements. Je rentrais dans la cabine de douche, serrant mes bras autour de moi, son regard me brûlant le dos. Passant sous le jet chaud, et je rougis. Un jour, je m'enfuirais de cet endroit maudit. Je le quitterais Lui. Soupirant, je me lavais rapidement avant de m'envelopper dans la serviette qu'il me tendait. Relevant la tête, mes yeux croisèrent les siens à travers le miroir et j'étudiais longuement les différentes teintes de son iris. Le noir prédominant, dégradant sur un rouge profond fit battre plus fort mon cœur. Son regard se fit plus intense tandis que mon sang pulsais plus rapidement dans mes veines, signe de ma peur. Nos regards ne s'étaient pas séparés et je voyais son instinct de chasseur se réveiller. Il se rapprocha de moi, son corps frôlant le mien. Il inspira mon odeur, l'odeur de ma frayeur, en fermant les yeux. Il leva la main pour toucher mon cou avant de s'enfuir en courant, la porte claquant derrière lui. Mon corps se détendit d'un seul coup, et je me rendis compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration tout le long de notre échange silencieux. Je me laissai glisser lentement contre le mur, ma gorge se bloquant par intervalle, mes larmes commençant à couler. Mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, mes mains cherchaient un endroit où se raccrocher, glissant sur le carrelage. Mon cœur s'affola progressivement, ma poitrine se compressa, ma vision se troubla par ce que je devinais des larmes. Mon souffle se coupa, puis repartit plusieurs fois de suite. Je fermais les yeux, tentant d'endiguer la crise de panique que je sentais monter. J'entendis vaguement la porte voler contre le mur. Deux mains froides se posèrent sur mes joues, son odeur m'enveloppant comme dans un cocon. Il m'enveloppa dans sa cape, posant ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Mon corps trembla, la fatigue m'engourdissant malgré mon rythme cardiaque encore élevé. J'avais envie de le repousser, la peur me tordait encore le ventre, mais mes yeux se fermèrent. Ses bras me soulevèrent, resserrant sa cape autour de moi, il me posa sur son lit, me collant contre lui. Je ne pouvais pas faire un seul geste, mon corps entier semblait être fait de plombs. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux, me calmant, mon nez se posant sur sa carotide, me berçant jusqu'à m'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Quand je me réveillais, il était partit, les draps était froid, Félix avait reprit sa place initiale. Je replongeais ma tête dans l'oreiller en soupirant, ma tête buttant contre le livre qu'Alec lisait quand il était présent. _Histoire du Vampirisme._ Je le pris. La couverture ne comportait aucune indication autre que le titre, le cuir semblait usé, les pages étaient jaunis. _Sommaire. Naissance du vampirisme._ _Les Androgynes_ _ou « Âmes Sœurs »_ _. Les Lois. L'Évolution._ Intriguée, j'ouvris au chapitre des âmes sœurs.

 _« Les Androgynes ou Âmes Sœurs sont des personnes destinées l'une à l'autre depuis leur naissance. Elles peuvent naître à des époque différentes et des endroits éloignés se qui rend la rencontre très rares. Peu de vampires ont rencontrés leur Androgyne à ce jour, certains l'attendent toute leur vie._

 _C'est Platon qui introduit le terme « Androgynes » dans « Le Banquet ». Il y aurait eu trois espèces d'hommes, le mâle, la femelle, et l'androgyne. Ce dernier aurait été constitué de quatre jambes, quatre bras, un visage à deux faces, à la fois homme et femme, décrit comme la perfection, cette complémentarité leur conférant une immense puissance. Emplis d'orgueil, ils décidèrent de s'en prendre au Dieux, mais Zeus, ne pouvant se résoudre à exterminer la race humaine, choisit de les punir en les séparant en deux corps, condamnant ainsi les Androgynes à chercher éternellement leur moitié._

 _Les Androgynes sont devenu si rares que les vampires sont prêt à tout quitter pour garder leur moitié sauve, même quitter leur clan. Les vampires choisissent généralement de transformer leur Androgynes afin de vivre l'éternité avec ; mais certain choisissent de ne jamais en faire des Immortels, les laissant vieillir. Quelques rares cas ont même refusé d'imposer leur existence à leur Androgyne, leur laissant vivre une vie humaine, et se reproduire. Les rares personnes ayant pu créer une descendance oublie leur moitié sitôt l'enfant né, brisant le lien entre eux, laissant le vampire dans un état désastreux. Ce dernier gardera néanmoins un lien extrêmement fort avec la descendance, ayant pour mission de lui assurer sécurité, quelque génération qu'elle soit. »_

Je refermais brutalement le livre, refusant d'en lire plus, et le jetais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alec entra dans la pièce et avisa le livre par terre. Il le ramassa et le posa sur la table de nuit avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, me faisant reculer. Il soupira doucement.

-Je t'ai prise dans mes bras hier, tu t'es endormis collée à moi.

-J'étais morte de peur, je ne pouvais juste pas bouger.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Les Maîtres veulent te voir.

Je me redressais tendit qu'il alla farfouiller dans l'armoire. Il me tendit une robe et des chaussures.

-Habille toi.

Je le fis, docile, me coiffa sommairement et me maquillai. Il attacha la lourde cape noire des Volturi autour de mon cou et ouvrit la porte. Je le suivit silencieusement le long des couloirs froids du château avant de s'arrêter devant les lourdes portes en bois. Deux gardes l'ouvrirent, dévoilèrent les trois rois assit sur leur trône. Aro se leva dès qu'il me vit. Alec posa sa main dans mon dos pour me forcer à avancer jusqu'au milieu de la salle, où m'attendait le plus imposant des rois.

-Ma très chère Jane! Nous t'attendions avec impatience.

La main de mon Androgyne n'avait pas quittée mon corps et sa présence me rassura légèrement.

-Bonjour Maître Aro.

Le dit Maître sourit et prit ma main. Son regard se voila un instant et il relâcha ma main, l'air déçu.

-Je ne vois toujours rien.

Il se tourna vers Alec.

-Vous êtes vous liés?

-Non Maître.

Aro me jeta un regard indéchiffrable et tapa dans ses mains.

-Ma très chère Jane, un clan de vampire va venir dans quelques heures. Il va rester pendant quelques temps, comme cela arrive souvent. Mais ce clan se nourrit de sang d' humain et a… Une légère animosité envers nous. Comme tu es l'Androgyne d'un des nôtre, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de mettre ta vie en danger. Donc pendant ces quelques semaines, tu vivras dans l'aile des humains. Cela te dérange t-il?

Je hochais négativement la tête malgré la rhétorique de sa question. Il retrouva son sourire et fit signe à Alec de me faire sortir. Il me guida dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'aile des employés. Tous s'écartait sur son passage.

-Ils n'ont pas le droit de te parler, ni de t'approcher.

Moi qui espérait renouer des liens avec des êtres humains, c'était raté.

-Tu dois rester dans ta chambre, interdiction d'en sortir. Tes affaires ont été transférée là bas. Prend une douche dès que tu sera dans ta chambre, il faut que tu fasse disparaître mon odeur de ton corps.

Il se tourna vers moi, vrillant son regard dans le mien.

-Tu ne me verra pas pendant tout le temps de leur visite. Tu ne verra personne. Mais essaye de t'enfuir, et tu comprendra pourquoi les gens ont peur des vampires. Mes Maîtres préservent peut être ta vie parce que tu es mon Androgyne mais ils ne seront peut être pas toujours aussi conciliant.

Je déglutit en hochant le tête. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et me poussa à l'intérieur avant de la refermer et de partir. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre et observais l'extérieur. Des enfants couraient sur la place, leur parents discutaient sur les bancs à l'ombre. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre dans la chambre d'Alec, et je pris énormément de plaisir à regarder de nouveau cette place sur laquelle j'avais grandis. Mon regard accrocha une chevelure aussi blonde que la mienne et je souris tristement. Mon frère. Il semblait mélancolique, et j'espérais ne pas en être la cause, même si je me doutais que je lui manquais. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je posais la tête contre le carreau. Les souvenirs remontèrent peu à peu, son odeur, l'intonation de sa voix, son rire quand il me portait. Une larme coula, solitaire, et je l'essuyais. Je me relevais, détachais la cape, lissant un pli imaginaire sur ma robe. Je rentrais dans la salle de bain et me déshabillait. J'enclenchais l'eau et regardais les différents produits. Que des odeurs suffisamment forte pour tromper l'odorat d'un vampire. Bien loin de ma vanille habituelle. Je pris celui qui me donnait le moins mal à la tête et me lavais rapidement avant de me sécher et de me coucher. Je fermais les yeux, me tournant, me retournant, incapable de trouver le sommeil. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais je me levais et observais la bibliothèque. La plupart des livres de la chambre d'Alec y étaient. Y compris l'Histoire du vampirisme. Il avait fait exprès d'amener ce foutu bouquin. Pourtant, je le pris, curieuse. Je repensais aux paroles d'Aro. « _Vous êtes vous liés?_ ». Je m'assis sur le lit et ouvrit l'ouvrage à l'endroit où je m'étais arrêtée.

 _« Les Androgynes ont plusieurs phases de reconnaissance envers leur vampire. Si le vampire a directement la confiance de son humain, alors le lien est fait rapidement, les pouvoirs sont partagés, la clan protégés. Mais ce cas arrive rarement. Les vampires sont avant tout des chasseurs et beaucoup d'Androgynes sont morts sous la cruauté de vampire, qui ignorait leur place. Si l'humain à peur, le vampire devra obtenir sa confiance avant de finaliser le lien._

 _Le lien est la phase la plus importante de la relation. Une relation sexuelle pratiquée par les deux moitié permettra le partage immédiat des pouvoirs. Cependant, il doit obligatoirement y avoir morsure lors de l'acte pour que l'échange ai lieu. Des relations non consentit entre le vampire et sa moitié amèneront quand même le partage de pouvoir, mais le lien ne sera jamais totalement établit. L'acte sexuel et la morsure sur un Androgyne ayant déjà rencontrée son vampire mais non pratiqué par ce dernier entraîne un échange de pouvoirs avec le corps prenant. Néanmoins, la puissance ne sera complète que si l'Androgyne pratique avec son vampire et que la morsure et la confiance sont présente._

 _Le vampire ressent un besoin naturel de protéger son humain, d'être à ses côtés. C_ _e qui n'empêchera pas un vampire de s'en prendre à son Androgyne. »_

Mes yeux se fermèrent tout seul et je m'endormis avant même d'avoir pu fermer le livre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Les jours passaient, monotones, identiques. Je n'avais pas rouvert le livre, il était retourné dans la bibliothèque. J'avais découvert avec une joie enfantine que la fenêtre s'ouvrait, et je passais de nombreuses heures accoudées à la fenêtre, à respirer les odeurs de la ville. La visite des vampires prendrait rapidement fin, et je n'avais rien tentée pour m'échapper. J'avais décidée, après de nombreuses réflexions, de prendre le risque d'essayer. Mon plan était risqué mais quitte à rester ici, autant essayer. Si ça marche tant mieux, si ils me retrouve, tant pis. L'absence d'Alec et donc l'absence de cette peur constante avait réveillée mon ancienne personnalité. Je n'allais pas rester ici à attendre qu'Alec obtienne ma confiance, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir. J'avais peur, c'était un fait, mais il ne m'avait pas fait le moindre mal pour le moment. J'attendais l'heure du repas des vampires, anxieuse. J'avais pris une douche avec un produit à l'odeur couvrant mon parfum naturel mais qui me permettait de marcher dans les rues de Volterra sans qu'elle soit trop forte non plus. Le reste des produits, parmi les plus fort, étaient disposés dans les différents coins de la pièce, ouvert, n'attendant qu'un geste pour se renverser et couler sur le sol pour masquer mon odeur. Je portais une tenue basique, cheveux attachés pour qu'ils paraissent plus courts, lunettes de soleil. Lorsque l'écho des cris des touristes présents dans la salle du trône me parvint, j'ouvris la fenêtre et l'enjambais. Le sol était à quelques mètres. Trois ou quatre environ. Suffisamment pour que je me fasse mal. Je tirais sur le fil qui tenait les bouteilles de savon et laissais le liquide couler sur le sol. Je jetais un regard vers le sol, fermais les yeux et sautais. La chute fut douloureuse, j'avais atterrie sur ma cheville et je mettais tordu le poignet en me rattrapant. Ça ne m'empêchas de marcher rapidement vers la place et de me glisser parmi les touristes, maîtrisant du mieux que je pouvais mon boitement. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et je jetais des regards frénétique vers le château. Le soleil m'aveuglait mais me donnais le temps de m'enfuir, il était trop présent pour que les vampires sortent maintenant. Je remontais la rue jusqu'à chez moi. Ma famille ne semblait pas là. Je cassais une fenêtre et rentrais, grimpant rapidement dans ma chambre. Je retrouvais mon attelle de poignet et de cheville et les attachaient rapidement, prenant tout l'argent de ma tirelire. 1000 euros. Vive Noël et les anniversaires. J'écrivis un mot pour mes parents avant de prendre mes clés de voiture et de m'enfuir loin de cette ville.

 _«_ _Papa, Maman, Liam, et Kylie,_ _je suis désolée de partir comme ça après des mois d'absence mais j'y suis contrainte. S'il vous plaît, partez. Prenez vos affaires, et quittez le pays. Brûlez mes affaires, toutes. Ne revenez jamais dans cette ville. Je vous aimes, prenez soin de vous._

 _Jane »_

Je roulais sans m'arrêter pendant des heures, utilisant des petits chemins, grillant les vitesses jusqu'à l'aéroport. Je pris un billet pour Seattle, j'avais des amis là bas qui pourrait m'aider. J'achetais également un téléphone jetable, de la nourriture chinoise, un tenue complète et prit une chambre dans un hôtel. Je pris immédiatement une douche et utilisais les produits de l'hôtel avant de les vider dans le siphon de douche au cas où les vampires viennent jusqu'ici. Je mis mes nouveaux vêtements, fourrant les autres dans la poubelle la plus éloignée de ma chambre. Je pris mon téléphone et composais le numéro de mon ancienne meilleure ami.

 _« -Allô ?_

 _-Emily ?_

 _-Jane ?_

 _-Oui. Tu habite toujours à Seattle ?_

 _-A Forks. La Push plus précisément. Pourquoi ?_

 _-Tu te souviens de ta proposition ?_

 _-Si on jour tu voulais passer dans le coin de venir chez moi ? Bien sûr._

 _-Ce serait possible que le un jour soit demain ?_

 _-Évidement. Tout va bien ?_

 _-Pas trop. J'ai besoin de me cacher quelques temps. Et d'aller à l'hôpital._

 _-On t'attendra._

 _-Merci Emily._

 _-De rien ma belle. Mais je veux que tu m'explique._

 _-Dès que je serais avec toi c'est promis._

 _-Bien. A demain Jane._

 _-A demain Emily. »_

Je raccrochais et mis le téléphone dans le lavabo avant de tirer de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'allume plus. Je me couchais après avoir mangée et m'endormit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Je me réveillais tôt et me préparais rapidement. Je pris ma voiture jusqu'à l'aéroport, l'abandonnant sur le parking après l'avoir garée dans un endroit sombre. Je gardais les clés sur moi au cas ou l'avion serait annulé. Je m'enregistrais et montais dans l'appareil. J'avais une place près du hublot et une dame d'un certaine âge s'assit à côté de moi. Elle sentait fortement le parfum et je la remerciais intérieurement. Quelques minutes avant le décollage, un couple arriva dans l'appareil. Je me crispais en reconnaissant deux membres de la garde. Ils étaient des membres peu importants et ne m'avait donc jamais approché mais si les Rois les avaient envoyés à ma recherche, tout le château devait connaître mon odeur. Ils ne semblaient néanmoins pas chercher quelqu'un puisqu'il s'assirent rapidement sans regarder les passagers. L'avion décolla et je regardais le paysage tout le trajet. Je dû m'endormir puisque ce fût ma voisine que me réveilla.

-L'avion va atterrir jeune fille. Tu devrais attacher ta ceinture.

Je la remerciais d'un sourire et bouclais ma ceinture. L'avion atterrie et je sortis rapidement, gardant toujours du coin de l'œil les deux gardes. Je partis vers mon prochain vol et soupira de soulagement en les voyant prendre un autre avion. Le trajet fut plus rapide que le précédent et j'atterris rapidement à Seattle. J'usais de mes derniers billets pour prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'entrée de la Push. Je croisais un habitant qui m'indiqua la maison d'Emily et prit la direction indiquée. J'arrivais à une petite maison de bois entourée d'arbre. Emily faisait la cuisine, entourée d'une bande de garçons tous torse nu. Elle m'aperçus et se dirigea vers moi.

-Ça fais longtemps.

-Trop si tu veux mon avis.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je me laissai aller dans son étreinte. Elle m'amena dans la maison et me présenta les garçons. Il y en avait une dizaine mais j'avais une bonne mémoire des prénoms. Elle me présenta son mari et leur petite fille, Luna, dont Seth s'était imprégné. Emily m'amena dans la chambre que j'occuperais, m'asseyant de force sur le lit.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Ton père m'a dit que tu avais disparu.

Je lui racontais tout. Mon enlèvement, le château, ma fuite, et Alec. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à lui. Emily me serra contre elle un long moment avant de me dire de dormir un peu. Je fis ce qu'elle me dis et dormit une petite heure. Quand je redescendis, les garçons étaient encore là. Ils me firent une place dans leur petit cercle. Ils m'expliquèrent qu'ils étaient des loups et qu'ils me protégeraient des vampires. Je hochais la tête, pas sûr de rester assez longtemps ici pour qu'ils les rencontrent. J'étais décidée à repartir le plus tôt possible, ne souhaitant pas les confronter à mes problèmes, Emily étaient déjà suffisamment gentille pour m'accueillir. Luna descendit des genoux de Seth et grimpa sur les miens.

-Tu sais raconter les histoires ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu m'en raconte une ?

Je souris et lui raconta l'histoire des « Souliers au bal usés ». Les garçons écoutaient aussi, silencieux. Quand j'eus fini l'histoire, Luna dormait, son pouce dans la bouche et Emily monta la coucher.

-Vous aussi vous aimez les histoires de princes charmants les garçons ?

Les jumeaux sourirent.

-C'est parce que tu raconte bien.

-Merci. C'est un conte français.

Les loups parlèrent encore un peu avant de partir dormir. Sam partit en patrouille et je montait me coucher. J'avais emprunté le journal posé sur le bar pour regarder les petites annonces. Hors de question de vivre à leurs frais. Je repérais quelques boulots que je pourrais faire et m'endormis sous la fatigue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Ça faisait déjà un mois que je vivais à la Push. Si au début, je dormais chez Emily, j'avais rapidement emménagée chez Paul. J'avais accumulé de l'argent, cumulant les baby-sittings et les cours de rattrapages. J'avais fais la connaissance des Cullens, dont Carlisle qui avait soigné mes entorses. Mes attelles n'étaient pas très gênantes. Je m'entendais bien avec les membres de la famille, sauf Bella. Elle m'avait expressément comprendre qu'elle n'hésiterais pas à m'utiliser pour faire du chantage au Volturi. Son mari au contraire était très sympathique, et j'appréciais de passer du temps avec lui et Jasper à débattre des choses de la vie. Emmett agissait exactement comme mon grand frère, me protégeant quand Rosalie et Alice voulait m'amener faire les boutiques. Pas que je n'aimais pas, mais je réservais mon argent ailleurs. Esmé était une femme d'une grande gentillesse qui m'appris à cuisiner autre chose que des pâtes. J'étais triste de devoir les quitter mais j'étais déjà restée trop longtemps ici. Le soir venu, pendant la patrouille de Paul, je pris mes affaires, partit jusqu'à la plage et jetait mes affaires dans l'eau. La pluie masquait suffisamment mon odeur mais je me retrouvais rapidement trempée. Je marchais jusqu'à Forks et monta dans un taxi qui m'amena jusqu'à Seattle. Cachée dans une ruelle, j'attendais que le car que j'avais réservé arrive quand je reçu un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne. Je tombais dans une flaque d'eau, la tête bourdonnante. On me porta mais je tombais dans les pommes avant de savoir où.

La pièce où je me réveillait était trop sombre pour que je distingue quelque chose. Mes poignets étaient attachés entre eux, mes chevilles aussi, et j'étais couchée par terre près d'un mur. Au bout d'un certain temps, je distinguais une respiration pas très loin de moi. Elle était laborieuse, mais présente. J'aurais aimée parler, mais mon bâillon m'en empêchait. Une lumière attira mon œil, et je me tortillais jusqu'à en voir la source, une porte close, mais l'éclairage passait en dessous. Il m'éblouit au début mais je m'habituais rapidement, quelques larmes coulant néanmoins. Des bribes de conversation m'arrivait mais j'avais trop mal à la tête pour les comprendre. Je me mis sur le dos et geins en sentant la plaie de ma tête frotter contre le sol. Les voix se turent et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Je fermais les yeux tant la lumière me brûlait la rétine. Je sentis deux bras me soulever et me traîner vers la lumière. On m'agenouilla sur le sol et je me forçais a regarder autour de moi. La pièce était sale et peu meublée. L'homme en face de moi s'agenouilla et recueilli une de mes larmes.

-Non, ne pleure pas. Tu n'as pas avoir peur.

Une lueur folle dansait au fond de ses prunelles.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon petit oiseau. Tout va bien se passer. Tu as un grand rôle ici. Toute ces personnes.

Il montra l'assemblée réuni dans la pièce.

-Compte sur toi. Et sur moi.

J'essayais de parler et il retira mon bâillon.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est ce que vous aller me faire ?

-Nous allons nous venger.

-De moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Des Volturi.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix réjouit, comme si la perspective de se servir d'une adolescente comme arme le rendait heureux.

-Comment ?

-Tu es une Androgyne. Je vais me lier à toi.

Des frissons remontèrent dans mon dos.

-Non. S'il vous plaît.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon petit oiseau. Tout se passera bien. Tu ne crains rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les Volturi règne depuis trop longtemps. Les jeunes doivent prendre la relève.

Il se releva en souriant, fit un geste et la personne qui me maintenait au sol me remis mon bâillon me reposa sur le sol de ma cellule. Les hommes quittèrent la pièce et l'obscurité revint. Les sanglots me submergèrent. Mes épaules étaient agitées de soubresauts, mes joues étaient pleine de larme, mon cœur se comprima. Je regrettais maintenant d'être partie, d'avoir quittée le château, d'avoir quittée Alec. J'étais en sécurité au moins là bas. Le désespoir me submergea. Ils ne me retrouveraient jamais avec tout ce que j'avais fais pour les semer. Ils ne me cherchaient peut être même pas. J'aurais tout donné pour être de nouveau dans ses bras. Je me sentais pitoyable. J'avais craint sa présence pendant tout mon séjour au château, je l'avais fuis, je l'avais trompé, et maintenant, je réclamais sa présence. La plaie de ma tête saignait toujours et je sentais le sang glisser dans mes cheveux. Frottant les cordes sur le sol pour tenter de les défaire, je tentais de me mettre debout. C'est quand je sentis une douleur cuisante sur ma main que je me rendis compte que c'était ma peau que je frottais, les cordes avaient lâchées. Je me redressais lentement, m'agrippant au mur pour me mettre debout. Je détachais la corde à mes chevilles avec des doigts tremblant avant de me traîner jusqu'à la porte. Elle était verrouillée mais s'ouvrit après deux coups d'épaules. Je tendis l'oreille mais les hommes ne semblaient pas avoir entendu. Aucun vampire apparemment. Surtout avec l'odeur omniprésente de mon sang. Je titubais jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrant aussi lentement que possible. Elle grinça mais personne ne vint. Je descendis les escaliers, avisant une porte d'où s'échappait des voix. Celle du vampire de toute à l'heure n'y était pas, j'en déduisis qu'il m'avait laissé à ses sbires humains, pensant que j'étais trop faible pour bouger. Je me retiens à la rambarde quand un malaise me prit. Je relevais les yeux sur un vieux miroir ébréché. Je faisais peur à voir. Les lèvres tellement gercées qu'elles avaient saignées, les cheveux pleins de sang et de terre, les vêtements déchirés. Je sortis de la maison aussi rapidement que je le pu et marchait dans les rues, la pluie tombant, l'obscurité m'empêchant de voir correctement où j'allais. Mon corps tout entier me faisait mal et j'étais contrainte de m'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas chuter. Une nouvelle nausée me prit et cette fois, incapable de me retenir, je me laissais glisser par terre. Je restais prostrée au sol durant de longues minutes, tellement fatiguée que je n'arrivais même pas à me traîner à l'abri. Je sentais mes paupières se fermer lentement, mon cœur ralentir peu à peu, mes membres s'engourdirent, mes vêtements s'imbiber d'eau. Je finis par me laisser aller, exténuer. Je n'avais plus la force de me battre alors que la mort m'offrait une inconscience bien venu. Je fermais les yeux et laissais ma tête retomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Je me ramassais sur moi même, mon instinct de survie me forçant à tenter de garder ma chaleur corporelle. Je ne sentais déjà plus le bout de mes doigts quand j'entendis de légers bruits de pas. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra mais je ne bougea pas. Quelqu'un se pencha au dessus de moi, dégagea mes cheveux pour observer la plaie de ma tête, et me caressa la joue.

-Accroche toi Jane. C'est fini maintenant.

 _Aro_. Je souris légèrement en réponse et une cape m'entoura avant que je me fasse porter. Je le sentis accélérer en entendant mon cœur ralentir. De nouvelles voix se firent entendre, une personne s'occupa de mes blessures mais c'était trop tard, j'étais trop affaiblis. Une main se glissa dans la mienne, entrelaçant nos doigts.

-Jane s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi…

 _Alec_. Je serrai sa main en une faible pression et il promena ses lèvres glacées sur mon front. Trop craintif pour m'embrasser franchement. Je me forçais à entrouvrir les yeux, distinguant vaguement la pièce avant de croiser le regard d'Alec. Il avait l'air inquiet. Je lui souris doucement avant de refermer les yeux. Je tournais la tête et crachais un peu de sang.

-Je t'en supplie Jane, reste en vie. Accroche toi. Personne ne te feras plus jamais de mal. Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal.

Je secouais la tête négativement et me forçais à parler.

-Alec… Arrête... Tu ne m'as jamais fais de mal... Jamais… J'ai confiance en toi et ça a toujours été le cas.

-M'abandonne pas je t'en pris.

Sa voix était coupée par les sanglots. Je ne savais même pas qu'un vampire pouvait pleurer.

-Je suis désolée d'être partie…

-Je ne t'en veut pas. J'étais un monstre.

Il posa son front contre mes lèvres entrouvertes et je glissais ma main dans ses cheveux.

-Je t'aime Jane.

-Je t'aime aussi…

C'est après cet aveu que mon souffle se coupa et que mon cœur arrêta de battre.


	5. Fin Mort de Jane

Dès que le dernier souffle de vie quitta le corps de Jane, je me laissais tomber par terre. Je serrais sa main inerte dans la mienne, murmurant son prénom inlassablement.

-Jane… S'il te plait non…

Aro fit signe a tout le monde de sortir, me laissant seule avec le corps sans vue de la personne que j'aimais. Je me détestais tellement, c'était ma faute si elle était morte. J'avais eu un comportement monstrueux avec elle, mais je ne savait pas comment l'approcher. Elle semblait tellement fragile, mais en même temps si forte. Dès qu'elle me voyait, son coeur s'emballait, mais de peur. Je voulais la revoir, ses cheveux si blonds, ses yeux si clairs, ses petits doigts fins s'agripper à moi comme elle le faisait lors de ses crises de panique. Je voulais pleurer mais les vampires ne le pouvait pas, les épaules tressautant, mes yeux fermés, lèvres serrées, hoquetant. Je me relevait, prenant Jane dans les bras, comme une princesse, ce que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. Je me recomposais un visage neutre et sortit de la pièce. Les autres me regardaient, légèrement craintif de ma réaction mais je restais impassible, même si à l'intérieur de moi j'étais effondré. Je traversais la rue, les vampires présent s'écartèrent sous mon air froid. Je partis dans la forêt, personne n'osant me suivre, et posa Jane sur le sol d'un prairie pleine de fleurs. Je l'allongeais convenablement, essuyant le sang de son visage avec le bord de ma cape. J'arrangeais ses vêtements comme je pu, croisant ses mains sur son ventre, sur un bouquet de fleurs que je venait de cueillir.. J'observais son visage doux, comme si elle dormait, elle était si parfaite. Je caressa sa joue doucement, souriant légèrement en la voyant si paisible.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, profitant une dernière fois du satinée de sa peau. Remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, je me releva, l'observant une dernière fois avant de partir sans un regard en arrière.


	6. Fin Jane vivante

Je paniqua en n'entendant plus les battements de son coeur. Relevant immédiatement la tête, je lança un regard perdu sur Aro. J'avais mordu Jane, plusieurs fois avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux, même si je me doute qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Pourtant les faits était bien là, Jane ne respirais plus, son coeur ne battait plus.

-Je suis désolé Alec… Le venin n'a pas du être assez rapide…

Je secoua la tête, me concentrant pour entendre le liquide couler dans son corps mais me heurtai à un mur de silence. Je poussa un cri de rage, mordant Jane au poignet.

-Réveille toi! Réveilla toi Jane!

Félix me prit par le bras avec Demetri pour me faire reculer mais je me dégagea. Marcus s'interposa entre eux et moi.

-Laissez le. C'est normal. Ça va passer.

Je me glissa par terre, serrant plus fort sa main. Je ferma les yeux, essayant de me calmer, mais la douleur était trop forte, j'en suffoquais presque. J'eu un haut le coeur et toussa. J'avais l'impression de retrouver une sensation humaine, comme si j'étais sous l'eau, incapable de respirer. Pourtant je n'en avais pas besoin, mais j'avais l'impression de me noyer. Aro posa sa main sur mon épaule et l'enleva immédiatement, comme brûlé, et regarda Marcus.

-C'est impossible.

Toute leur discussion m'apparaissait a travers un brouillard, pourtant j'entendis distinctement Caius, lui pourtant d'habitude si insensible, s'accroupir devant moi. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux pour le regarder. Il prit ma mâchoire dans sa main pour me forcer a le regarder, ce que je finis par faire, à bout de force.

-Utilise ton pouvoir.

J'hochais négativement la tête mais il resserra sa prise

-Utilise le.

Je le fis à contre coeur. La brume se dégagea de ma paume, libre de ses mouvements, elle semblait animée d'une volonté propre. Elle sembla chercher quelque chose, contournant les vampires présent puis s'enroula autour de mon bras, remontant vers Jane. Je voulu la retenir mais Caius me fit signe de ne rien faire. La fumée s'enroula autour de la femme que j'aimais et la sensation de noyade disparut immédiatement. Enfin libre de cette oppression de mes poumons, je me releva, sans lâcher une seule seconde sa main et la regarda, fasciné. Ses blessures guérissaient d'elles même. Ses cheveux reprirent du volume, le blond devint plus lumineux, ses cils s'allongèrent légèrement, sa bouche repris une couleur rosée. Sa peau devint plus blanche, sans imperfections. Aro me sortit de ma contemplation.

-Il faut la ramener au château avant la fin de la transformation.

J'hochais la tête et la prit dans mes bras, partant sans attendre les autres. Elle commença a se tordre de douleur mais je reactivais mon pouvoir et la souffrance s'arrêta. Au bout de plusieurs heures de courses, j'arrivais au château. J'amena immédiatement Jane dans ma chambre, la posant sur mon lit. Je m'assis a côté d'elle, la prenant dans mes bras, la berçant. Ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'elle commença a hurler sous la sensation de brûlure de la transformation. Je la serra plus faire, nous enroulant dans la brume caractéristique de mon don. Les cris cessèrent mais elle continuait de souffrir légèrement. Je resta ainsi, assis sur mon lit, elle dans mes bras pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à la fin de la transformation. Quand enfin elle ouvrit les yeux, elle avait sa tête sur mes genoux. Son regard détailla la pièce avant de me regarder. Je lui sourit, caressant sa joue légèrement. Elle se releva grâce a sa vitesse vampirique et prit place sur mes genoux, me surprenant totalement. Je posa mes mains sur sa taille, elle même posant les siennes sur mes épaules. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en me détaillant.

-Tu m'as manquée.

Elle sourit a ma remarque et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux sans rien répondre. Je caressa doucement ses hanches, satisfait de la savoir à l'aise avec sa nouvelle condition.

-Je t'aime.

Elle se contenta de sourire encore plus en se penchant. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement. Je profitais de ce baiser comme jamais. Elle finit par se détacher de moi après plusieurs minutes et posa son front contre le lien en fermant les yeux.

-Je t'aime, et toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Je la serra plus fort contre moi, dans une étreinte qu'un humain n'aurait jamais supporté. Elle rit et me serra également contre son corps. L'éternité me semblait bien moins monotone maintenant.


	7. Réponses aux reviews

Megg : Merci d'abord, c'était une histoire que j'avais commencée en sixième (j'avais arrêtée au premier chapitre) et je l'ai terminée en seconde. J'avais un peu peur que ça ne marche pas, mais apparemment si. J'hésite à la continuer. A vrai dire, je ne saurais pas quoi mettre, ni quoi faire faire à Jane. Mais si tu as une idée, je serais ravie de l'entendre ! :)

Megg : Je vais essayer de faire une suite mais je ne promet ni la date, ni le contenue. Je tiendrais compte de tes propositions.

Neko Kirei : Comme je l'ai dis à Megg, je vais essayer de faire une suite, je commence déjà à y réfléchir mais rien de très concluant et qui me satisfasse vraiment pour l'instant.

Pour ce qui est de l'héroïne, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Dans toute les histoires que j'écris, mon héroïne s'appelle toujours Jane (prononcé Jeanne) et a toujours le même physique. J'avais prévu de l'expliquer dans mon profil mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. Néanmoins, le personnage est bien différent de « Jane », la sœur d'Alec. Je me suis rendu compte après la publication que je ne l'avais pas expliquée. Quand je trouverais le temps, je mettrais une mention pour le dire. Sinon, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise.


End file.
